


her.

by liriouimh



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fire, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriouimh/pseuds/liriouimh





	her.

her.

I'll watch, as she dances around in a field to our song.  
My eyes obsessing over her body.  
We'll go exploring and find a quiet little house in the woods.  
She'll grab me and kiss me and we'll be in love.  
I'll watch her pose on her mother's headstone through an old shitty camera.  
We'll have a photoshoot in a graveyard then have a picnic on the train tracks.  
We'll sit on an abandoned bridge and watch the sunset then stargaze for hours, just enjoying each other's company.  
We'll listen to demons through the radio and get high off the smoke in the air.  
I'll be entranced by her biting rose petals then setting alight the bud and stem.  
We'll tour the town then sneak into the theatre.  
I'll stare as she conducts the orchestra with a knife then I'll bleed out as the audience claps.  
I'll think of her eyes hypnotizing mine as my heart breaks.  
She'll be singing our song, sounding like an angel.  
And her face will be the last thing I see.  
Her voice - the last thing I hear.  
Her hand around my neck - the last thing I touch.  
Her.  
She's perfect.


End file.
